Accidentally In Love Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele nunca soube o que era o amor verdadeiro e em uma tarde ele se descobre apaixonada por aquela garota que ele nunca tinha dado atençao


**Accidentally In Love**

**Counting Crows.**

Harry estava deitado na cama, pensando no que ele tinha acabado de descobrir, ele nunca se imaginou um garoto apaixonado, ele sonhou algumas vezes que ele estaria com Cho, mas aquele sentimento nem chegava perto do que ele estava sentindo por Gina, apenas um dia no Beco Diagonal, foi o que ele precisou para ver uma pessoa que o amava muito, não o garoto que sobreviveu, mas ele, o Harry.

**So she Said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
**Ele ficou um bom tempo pensando no que sentia, tudo bem que as cartas dela o ajudaram a sair da depressão, que o sorriso que ela tinha dado para ele, foi como se ele tivesse tomado umas seis garrafas de cerveja amanteigada de uma vez, mas ele não sabia o que era amor, ele nunca tinha recebido amo na casa dos Dursleys, ele nunca soube imaginar.

**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)   
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
**No dia seguinte ele estranha o fato que ele estava vendo duas corujas brancas, mas logo ele se lembra da coruja que ele comprou para Gina, ele retira a carta e começa a ler, todo aquele sentimento volta para ele, ele sente uma felicidade enorme percorrer o corpo inteiro dele, e ele sorri para aquele pedaço de pergaminho.

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love  
**Harry tinha sido mandado para o mundo do espelho, no começo ele achava que era o castigo por ele não amar Gina como ela deveria, mas logo ele descobre o porque ele estava ali e decide, ele voltaria e demonstraria todo o amor que ele sentia por Gina, ele não ficaria mais na duvida, ele a amaria como ela merecia.

**So I Said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
**Ele treinava muito, todos ficavam surpreso com a garra que ele treinava, no começo ele falava que ele queria ajudar aquele mundo, mas os amigos sabiam a verdade, ele estava assim para proteger aqueles que ele amava, ele treinava assim por Gina.

**Well baby I surrender  
to the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
but there's no escaping your love  
**Harry estava entre os dois mundos, ele esperava ansioso para poder voltar para Gina e para os seus amigos.

-Vai demorar muito? –a figura sorri para ele e fala.

-Pode voltar para a sua Gina –uma luz forte o envolve e ele sente seu corpo sendo jogado para o seu mundo, para Gina.

**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no**

A primeira pessoa que Harry vê na casa dos Dursleys e ela, Gina vai ate ele e o beija profundamente, era como se a magia deles dependesse daquele beijo, era como se eles estivessem voltando a respirar depois de tanto tempo.

**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer   
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
**Harry foi cumprimentado por todos, mas seus olhos não deixavam Gina, ele distribuiu os presentes para todos, mas o especial ele guardou para ela.

-Espero que você goste –ele abre uma caixa de veludo, mostrando um colar todo trabalhado com um cristal no meio onde ele explicou que ela sempre poderia o ver.

**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love  
**Harry foi com Sírius a gringotes e descobre sobre sua fortuna, ele resolve fazer algo paras a familia dele, ele transfere um cofre para Hermione, um para Rony, para a familia Weasley e um para Gina, ele sabia que não precisava disso para ter o amor deles, mas ele sentia que era isso que ele deveria fazer.

-Você tem certeza disso Sr Potter? E muito dinheiro... –o duende falava.

-Isso não importa para mim –Harry sorri.

**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**

-O que você esta aprontando Sr Potter? –Gina pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

-Algo especial Srta Weasley –Harry sorri para ela, ele a leva para a sala precisa ele tinha planejado aquele jantar a dias –Espero que você goste Srta Weasley –ela não responde com palavras, ela o beija apaixonadamente.

**Accidentally  
**Eles aproveitam o jantar, Gina o olhava com amor, Harry sentia isso, ele sentia o amor dela.

-Eu te amo Virginia Weasley –Harry fala num sussurro, mas ela ouve e fica com os olhos brilhando.

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally**

O tempo passou, mas o amor deles ainda era algo que os outros admiravam, embora eles brigassem as vezes, eles nunca deixaram de se amar, mesmo com as armadilhas que as pessoa faziam para separa-los, eles nunca deixaram de se amar.

**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
**Harry ainda era alvo de algumas garotas, elas o desejavam, elas o queriam, mas o coraçao dele pertencia a Gina, muitos falavam que a relação deles não duraria, pois era um amor acidental, que ele só estava com ela, pois ela não o via como o menino que sobreviveu, Harry ria desses que falavam e fala.

-Se amar ela e estar acidentalmente apaixonado –ele olha para ela –quero viver assim –ela ri também.

**Love… I'm in Love  
**Harry e Gina passaram por muitas coisas ainda, mas se eles estivessem juntos, nem mesmo Voldemort poderia derrota-los, pois o amor deles era maior que qualquer feitiço no mundo, o amor deles era o futuro para a derrota de Voldemort, o amor deles era a esperança de um mundo melhor.

**Accidentally in Love (tradução)**

**Acidentalmente Apaixonado.  
**

**Então ela disse qual o problema amor  
Qual o problema eu não sei  
Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado  
Penso nisso toda hora  
que eu penso nisso  
Não consigo parar de pensar nisso.**

**Quanto mais vai demorar a curar isso  
Só para curar porque eu não posso ignorar se for amor (amor)  
Me faz querer virar e me encarar, mas eu não sei nada sobre amor.**

**Vamos lá, vamos lá  
Vire um pouco mais rápido  
Vamos lá, vamos lá  
O mundo vai seguir depois  
Vamos lá, vamos lá  
Porque todo mundo está procurando amor.**

**Então eu disse que eu sou uma bola de neve correndo  
Correndo de encontro primavera  
De onde vem todo esse amor  
Derretendo debaixo do céu azul  
Amarrando a luz do sol  
Amor cintilante.**

**Bom amor eu me rendo  
Ao sorvete de morango  
Nunca sempre o fim de todo esse amor  
Bom, eu não tive a intenção de fazer-lo  
Mas não tem como escapar do seu amor.**

**Essas linhas de luz  
Significa que nós nunca estamos sozinhos,  
Nunca estamos sozinhos, no, no.**

**Vamos lá, Vamos lá  
Venha mais para cá  
Vamos lá, Vamos lá  
Eu quero escutar você sussurrando  
Vamos lá, Vamos lá  
Se instale no meu amor.**

**Vamos lá, Vamos lá  
Pule um pouco mais alto  
Vamos lá, Vamos lá  
Se você se sentir um pouco mais alegre  
Vamos lá, Vamos lá  
Nós estávamos uma vez  
apaixonados.**

**Nós estamos acidentalmente apaixonados  
acidentalmente apaixonados.**

**Acidentalmente.**

**Eu estou apaixonado  
Eu estou apaixonado, Eu estou apaixonado, Eu estou apaixonado  
Acidentalmente.**

**Vamos lá, vamos lá  
Gire um pouco mais apertado  
Vamos lá, vamos lá  
E o mundo está mais feliz  
Vamos lá, vamos lá  
Só se ponha no amor dela.**

**Amor... Estou apaixonado.**

**  
**

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA AMIGA QUE EU ADORO DEMAIS.RSRS.. THAIS FERNANDA..RSRS TE ADORO MINHA LINDA.RSRS VO TE LEVA NO CORAÇAO PARA SEMPRE.RSRSRS**

****

****


End file.
